


Chicken Soup for the Mountie's Soul

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-01
Updated: 2003-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Ray introduces Fraser to the food of the Gods - or at least the poor & college students. (the same?)





	Chicken Soup for the Mountie's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Chicken Soup for the Mountie's Soul

## Chicken Soup for the Mountie's Soul

by LadyAna

Author's website: http://ladyana5.tripod.com

Disclaimer: Copyright to Alliance.

Author's Notes: I don't know if this title has been taken. If so, I'm stealing it back! 

Story Notes: I use so many spoilers, I can't keep track!

* * *

"Chicken Soup for the Mountie's Soul"   
by LadyAna 

It wasn't unusual for the Mountie to be up now. He'd gotten up at the time he always did and was presently finishing his breakfast and tea. The sun was up, just enough for the golden light to stream through the windows, not yet warming the city, but still demanding it to take notice. It was odd, however, for Fraser to be slightly disturbed by the day's arrival. Putting the dishes in the sink, he knew what was causing this feeling of disquiet, but did not wish to think about it. 

* _Really, now._ * he chided himself. * _Ray's only going to be gone for the day. He'll be back tomorrow. Stop this pathetic self-pity._ * 

His self-depreciating thoughts were halted by the third member of the pact. 

_whine!_

"No, Diefenbaker, you may not have any more canned dog food. Eat your kibble." 

_growl!_

"I said, no!" Fraser startled at his own hard tone, got hold of himself and addressed his wolf in a calmer manner. "I'm sorry, Dief. But Ray is not here to give you any more and I didn't appreciate him giving it to you in the first place." 

A serious sulk overcame the lupine, who retreated to the corner, pillowing his snout on his front paws. The Mountie would've reacted, but surprisingly, there was a knock at the door. He hadn't expected anyone since Ray had to work today while he did not. Upon opening the lockless door, the Canadian was pleasantly surprised to see it was indeed his partner standing there. Fraser felt the warm, fuzzy feelings just the presence of the man evoked. 

"Ray! I didn't expect to see you today. Um...you don't look very well." 

The Italian seemed to turn a few shades of purple and green right before the Canadian's eyes, the colors alternating like a kaleidoscope. 

"Great deduction there, Benny. Can I come in before I fall over?" 

"Of course, Ray." 

Fraser backed off, letting Ray trudge into the run down apartment. The Mountie could only watch as the Detective began to divest himself of his overcoat, revealing the rumpled suit he had on underneath. Ray plopped down at the kitchen table and let his head sink onto the table. Fraser was just about to speak when Ray cut him off. 

"Tea." 

"What?" 

"Make me some tea, Fraser. I couldn't handle coffee right now." 

The confused Mountie went about said task. "Of course, Ray, but may I ask what is the matter?" 

The Italian lifted his head, his eyes squeezed shut. "Nothing dramatic, Benny. I just had some of Frannie's pork roast that had been simmering for three days." The look of discomfort was suddenly mixed with disbelief. "Somehow it was still undercooked. Anyway, my stomach's been all in knots and I just need to relax and let this er...pass, as it were." 

Placing a steaming cup of lemon tea before the suffering cop, Fraser sat across from him. "Why didn't you stay at home then? Your mother would've been more than happy to-" 

"Exactly." Ray said after sipping at the hot liquid. "I love Ma, you know that. But even to me, she's hard to take when someone is sick. She would 'cure' me to death. All I want to do is curl up in bed, eat something that's filling but bland and ride this out." The Detective cupped his shorn head with one elegant hand and Fraser couldn't help but notice how poetic the movement was. So much so, he barely noticed the question he was being asked. "Can I stay here today, Benny?" 

Shaking his head a bit to clear it, Fraser responded, "Of course, Ray." 

The Detective got up at that moment and made his way toward the bed, removing his jacket and tie. "Now I know you probably have stuff to do today, so just go ahead and don't let me stop you. Just...pretend I'm not here." The Italian sighed as he reclined on the Mountie's cot. 

Well, that might be easy for some, but for Fraser to ignore his soulmate in t he same room was impossible! "Well, Ray, that's fine, but unfortunately, I really don't have much food here that suits your specifications. I could go out and purchase something, if you like." 

Ray looked up at hid friend, a little dumbfounded. Then, he appeared to surrender all at once. "You know, Fraser, I didn't want to do this because I love you and I didn't want you turning into a huge saltlick, but I guess I have no choice." 

The Canadian came to sit at the edge of the bed. "What do you mean, Ray?" 

The American rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a small notebook, a pen and a dollar. He scribbled something one a tiny sheet of paper, tore it out and handed it to his lover. "Here. Go over to Ms. Gamerz or Mr. Mustafi. Tell them this is what you want. They'll know what I'm talking about." 

Ray went on to inform Fraser of the what the product would look like and how many to obtain. In mere minutes, the Mountie returned, his arms full of little square packages. He plopped them all onto the table. 

"Where'd you get all of those, Benny? I only gave you a dollar." 

"It seems Mrs. Gamerz had some flavors she didn't care for and so did Mr. Mustafi." 

Ray went pale with fright. " _Please_ tell me you the chicken like I asked!" 

"Of course Ray." By now, the Constable was arranging the packs into various little piles, according to flavor. 

"Thank God. Remember, the chicken is really the only one that's good. The rest are just weird. Now, here's how you make it." 

"Ray, the instructions are on the package." Fraser said, holding up the blue and white object for Ray to see, while reading the directions to himself. "And...it cooks in only three minutes?!" 

"That's right, Benny. But you can make them any way you want them, not _just_ like the way it's supposed to be cooked. I like for the noodles to be crushed up first, like this." Ray took one of the pasta bricks and began lightly breaking them apart while still in the plastic. "Now go heat up four cups of water while I do this one." 

"Four cups, Ray?" Fraser inquired as he got down a saucepan from the cupboard. 

"Of course I'm having you make one for yourself, Benny." 

"But I'm not hungry, Ray. I just finished breakfast." 

Ray smiled in a condescending manner. "Take my word for it, pal. You are about to be introduced to the world's cheapest, yet best, chicken soup." 

The Mountie quizzically raised the package of another dehydrogenated lump of salt and noodles. "Ramen Pride Noodles? What's makes it so good, Ray?" 

"The price, Benny. They cost about ten cents apiece and two will satisfy just about anybody. And the taste is good, considering how much you pay for it." 

"But why didn't you want me to know about it before this?" 

The Detective found himself able to at least sit up on the bed. "Because, Fraser. Think about it - they're cheap as Hell and they taste okay. I didn't want you running down to the market buying cases of the stuff and trying to feed Dief with it. Is the water boiling?" 

"Now, Ray, that's just silly and yes, the water is boiling." 

"Add the noodles and the flavor packets. Yes, I know the instructions say to add the foil contents afterward! I want the flavor in with the noodles as they boil. _Not_ after they're done." 

The Canadian made sure to turn away before rolling his eyes. "Of course, Ray." 

Once the three minutes were up, Benny scooped the soup into two large mugs, reaching one to Ray and then sitting on the edge of the bed to contemplate his own cup. He had to admit that the aroma was enticing. But surely, this can't be as good as Ray claimed... 

After a couple of sips, he determined it was a bit salty, but decent. After eating some noodles, the Canadian found himself enjoying the most inexpensive food he'd had in years. Ray was only half done with his when he noticed Benny eyeing the pot in the kitchen. 

"Yeah, you can have it, Fraser. I think I'll nurse this for a while." A gleam came into the Detective's eye. "Told you you'd like it." 

"Well, it's certainly not your mother's cooking, Ray, but it is a quick meal that I did find myself enjoying." 

Ray scooted back down on the bed, obviously sleepy. "Whatever. Just no boxes full of the various flavors like shrimp, mushroom and beef flavors Those are gross." 

"Of course, Ray. Go to sleep now." 

**END**  
um...*feed*back? 

* * *

End Chicken Soup for the Mountie's Soul by LadyAna:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
